Technological advances have provided various sectors of society like government, industry, health care, law enforcement and security, education, commerce and entertainment with access to networked information in order to increase operational and commercial efficiencies. Illustrative examples of such efficiencies are centralized billing; on-demand services; centralized content storage; access to cross-linked, network-wide databases; always-on access to service(s) and content(s); and so forth. Networks of devices, mobile or otherwise, within one or more sectors consume and generate information that is retained within the network. Networked devices within a network typically are provisioned through a specific network platform, wherein the network platform generally administers information access among the devices. Even though various sectors can share information, the networked information is primarily accessed vertically; namely, devices within a network platform can access content straightforwardly whereas cross-network platform information exchange is substantially mitigated. Thus, management of content within a network is generally referred to as obeying a “silo” paradigm of content dissemination and access. Such a silo paradigm can largely hinder operational and commercial synergies in connection with the foregoing efficiencies among network platforms and network operators.